


Perpetually Human

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Stanley Cup Win Fics [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Consensual Infidelity, Domestic Fluff, Facial Shaving, Getting Older, M/M, Post Stanley Cup Win, Romantic Friendship, Trade Rumors, platonic intimacy, vague references to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpy's feeling sentimental. Jonny tries to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetually Human

**Author's Note:**

> This one is more angsty than the other two I have planned for this series (well idk, the Oduya/Hjammer/Krugs one might get angsty but I haven't started it yet). Regardless, I hope you like this. It was just an idea that buried itself in my brain and wanted to be written. Title taken from Open by Regina Spektor. 
> 
> Comments loved and appreciated :D
> 
> 9/26/15 Update: Switched this fic to Jonny/Sharpy because of obvious reasons.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Four days after the Cup win, Sharpy texts Jonny a five minute warning that he's showing up at Jonny's apartment. It's the early afternoon at least, which means Jonny's actually at his most sober. He's been expecting Sharpy to show up like this if he's being honest with himself. The fact that this is Sharpy's last Cup has been sitting heavy on their minds after all and just because what they've got going on with each other isn't marriage doesn't mean it isn't important.

Jonny can still remember the first time they crossed the line from rookie and mentor to something much more. It was after a shit game his first season when he and one of his teammates had gotten into it so bad they almost punched each other out. Sharpy had taken him home and let Jonny fuck his mouth to get out the frustration while Abby watched from the couch and murmured quiet encouragement. After that time, sometimes Abby would be there and sometimes she wouldn't. Once, during a point slump, Abby had ridden his face while Sharpy fucked him. Jonny's game turned around pretty much immediately.

Over the years, their relationship had changed to some degree. The end goal was always to get Jonny out of his head and sometimes that meant Abby got involved but that happened less and less the older Jonny got. Sharpy was more than enough to get the job done.

Of course, it wasn't _just_ sex. Despite how often they joked about the contrary, Sharpy was pretty smart and had a lot of good advice. He was steady when Jonny wasn't, but self-aware enough to know when _he_ was the one who needed help. Jonny found it hard sometimes to be the one that _anyone_ relied on. As the years went on though, his and Sharpy's relationship grew more equal, became a give and take that Jonny grew used to. Now, knowing they only had a month or two at the most, Jonny feels off-balance even with the euphoria of their third Stanley Cup win buzzing in the back of his mind.

Sharpy lets himself into Jonny's apartment. He's dressed like a bum in old sweats and a t-shirt, probably to avoid being recognized which doesn’t surprise Jonny. It's the gutted look in his eyes that takes Jonny off guard.

"Hey," Jonny says as he gets up from the couch. "You don't look like someone who just won a Cup."

"Don't feel like one either," Sharpy admits quietly. "I got a favor if you don't mind."

"Yeah of course," Jonny says. He's pretty sure he'd do anything to get that lost expression off Sharpy's face.

"Shave my beard for me, yeah?"

Jonny frowns. "I thought Abby usually did that."

"Yeah, well, Abby's always going to be there, you know? You won't, or at least, I won't." Sharpy gives a strained smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Aren't I allowed to get sentimental in my old age?"

"You're not that old," Jonny says.

"So yes or no, Tazer?" Sharpy asks.

"Yes, duh, come on," Jonny says, gesturing for Sharpy to follow him.

They head for the bathroom and Sharpy hops up on the expansive marble counter top between the his and hers sinks while Jonny searches for his regular old razor instead of his electric ones. Moments like these require a more personal touch. Jonny doesn't want to even risk giving Sharpy the idea that he's not taking this seriously.

"Got it," Jonny says, setting the razor on the counter before searching the drawer for new blades. As he's switching out the blades, he wiggles his way between Sharpy's legs so he can look him in the eyes. "I get why you're down but...you aren't going to be sad the _whole_ time, right?"

"Nah," Sharpy says. "Just need to get this out of my system so I can really enjoy myself is all."

Jonny moves enough to grab the shaving cream and he lathers up his hands before he starts rubbing it along Sharpy's jaw and cheeks. The hair is course beneath his fingers. Jonny's pretty sure he's going to miss the beard burn when they make out but he gets why Sharpy wants to hurry up and get rid of it. That doesn't mean Jonny can't kiss him one more time before the shaving cream gets anywhere near his lips. It's a soft kiss, but Jonny does his best trying to memorize it.

He rinses his hands in the sink once he's done and then grabs the razor.

"You ready for this?" Jonny asks, making sure to meet Sharpy's eyes so he knows there's no hesitation.

"Yeah, Tazer, stop second-guessing your elders," Sharpy says, kicking the back of Jonny's calf with his heel.

Jonny rolls his eyes before he settles in to concentrate on every move he makes. He's careful, more careful than he needs to be, because he likes the way Sharpy's eyes flutter shut when he keeps the glide of the razor slow and smooth. The tension in Sharpy's shoulders gives way as he works. Jonny likes watching that too because it means he's doing a good job. After he clears away each spot, Jonny always gives it a small kiss, because if Sharpy's allowed to get sentimental about this, then dammit so can he.

Sharpy doesn't chirp him for it though. He's quiet and docile, letting Jonny tilt his head this way and that to get all the right angles. If he were younger, Jonny would've been put off by how quiet Sharpy is, would've made as much noise as he could to fill the silence. Now, he cherishes the intimacy of it.

Jonny rinses off the razor and wipes Sharpy's face down with a damp towel. Afterwards, he just leans in and presses their foreheads together, liking how the position makes them almost equal in height. Sharpy wraps his legs loosely around Jonny so his heels dangle just under the back of Jonny's knees, then loops his arms around Jonny's waist so he can slump completely into the other's smaller form.

"Gonna miss you," Sharpy mumbles into his neck.

"You're not gone yet," Jonny says, even as his own arms come up to squeeze Sharpy closer. "But I'll miss you too Sharpy."

Sharpy smiles against the curve of Jonny's neck. It's not much but it's enough.

 

-.-

 

Jonny wakes up the next morning in his own bed with Sharpy sprawled out beside him. They're both naked, and he definitely remembers the activities that led them to this point, but he's more concerned with the way the sun is coming in the window and playing across Sharpy's face than anything that they did earlier. It's romantic and dumb, how beautiful Jonny thinks he looks, and Sharpy definitely doesn't need the ego boost so Jonny doesn't say what he's thinking out loud in case Sharpy's actually awake.

"Promise me we'll always have this," is what he does say.

Sharpy's eyes open up and he gives Jonny a bittersweet smile.

           


End file.
